Life in the Balance
by CJgirlatheart
Summary: Ever wondered about a feeling you got. You thought it meant once thing but it totally meant another. totally JAMKO story. will not be a one shot as the story has many chapters. but there may be another relationship brewing. stay tuned
1. Ch 1 Life in the Balance

I do not own blue blood or any of the characters

roll call is over and Reagan and Janko grab a cup of coffee from the break room. "You okay" Janko asks. "Yeah" he mumbled. She hit him in the shoulder "dude what is wrong with you. You're quite..to quite."

"I don't know, it's just this feeling I got." "What feeling? You coming down with something cause if you are then I'm not riding with you." Janko starts looking around for someone else to ride with.

"no it's not that kind of feeling" I've only had this feeling a few times."

"Jamie your not making any sense" "When I was in school I was in the library studying for a ethics test. All of a sudden I couldn't breath. I thought it was the stress of the test. Two hours later I got the call that Joe was shot and was dead. When Erin was shot in the courtroom a few years ago I was in the middle of an arrest and thought the perp hit me in the gut. He didn't." Just now during roll call it felt like someone pulled the rug from out of me. Can you give me a minute I've got to call Danny."

"Jam..." Eddie started to say but Jamie was out the door. When she caught up to him he was already on the phone with Danny.

"What's up kid" Jamie smiled even though he hated that nickname. "You doing okay Danny" "yeah I have the day off so I'm in the backyard helping the boys with football practice. Why you asking?" "Just do me a favor, if you get called out wear a vest." "kid you okay?" "Yeah just promise me?" "Okay promise."

Jamie hung up.. "Reagan it's going to be okay. Danny is fine and didn't you say he was bulletproof?"

"Yeah but you know they make silver bullets right". "But you have your vest on right?" "Yeah" she said sarcastically. "I mean it do ride with the PC's son and it's a direct order from the PC that all patrolman wear one" "you have yours on to right I mean if you get me demoted to crossing guard cause you think you have special privileges I will kill you myself" Janko threatened.

As they got into the RMP Jamie could not shake his feeling. He sure hoped Danny would stay at home today.


	2. Ch 2 The Injury

"Dispatch: 12-David are you in the vicinity of 345 Brook St? "

"12-David Dispatch, affirmative, we just finished a call and are back in service. What's the issue" Jamie radioed

Dispatch: "We have a report of loud noises at that address. Neighbors knocked on the door and there were no response. Requesting a squad car to do a welfare check."

12-David Dispatch: "Copy request in route to 345 Brook St?"

Janko: "if this is something cranking up the radio while they are cleaning house and didn't hear the door bell, they are getting a piece of my mind" "Who the neighbors or the tenants" "both"

Reagan pulls the RMP up next to the address. There were no lights on, and the curtains were closed. Reagan called into dispatch stating they were on scene and would check out the complaint. Janko got out of the RMP first and was making her way up the stairs. She stopped on the second step and turned her head. She didn't hear anything and shrugged her shoulders.

Reagan exited the RMP and put his cover on and started to make his way to the stairs. Janko proceeded to the top and knocked on the door. All of a sudden things started moving in slow motion for Jamie. That feeling he had at roll call just slammed into his chest. He tried to warn Janko to get down, but all of a sudden there was a blast and the door shattered. Jamie couldn't tell if it was a shotgun blast or an explosion. He just knew that it was not an accident.

Eddie fell backwards, face and arms bright red. He pulled her by the neck collar and started heading toward the RMP yelling "Janko keep breathing" "You will not die on me" "breath breath breath". Just as he gets them behind the RMP, gun blasts start pelting the car. They were pinned:

"12-David to all Cars. Officer Down I repeat Officer Down. Need all units to proceed to this location. Officer Down." He checked his magazine and knew he had to reserve it. His 9mm was no match for the auto fire that was coming out of the apartment. What the hell happened. He kept holding on to Eddie and talking to her to breath. He couldn't see where she was bleeding at because there was so much blood. He hoped that hearing his voice would be enough.

As the sirens signaling back up got louder the shooting stopped. Janko's breathing was very shallow. Jamie didn't know what to do. He just needed the ambulance to get here faster. Three RMP's skidded to a stop next to Jamie's. Kara Walsh and her new partner a rookie was the first to get to Jamie and Eddie. "Kara, she's not breathing we have to get her to a hospital fast" Jamie yelled.

"Let's put her in the back seat and take her ourselves" Kara said "it's the fast way". Kara's partner grabbed Eddie's lets and Jamie held her arms and the put her in the back seat. Jamie jumped and yelled at the other officers "I never got a look at the shooter, it could be anyone". Kara sped towards the nearest hospital and started praying.

Kara's partner had called St. Vincent's and told them they were coming in with an officer down, when Kara pulled in it looked like the entire hospital was waiting for them. Jamie recognized the ER doctor that was standing by, he was the same one that took care of Linda when she was shot. He felt a little better about the care Eddie was about to receive.

"What do we have" the doctor asked. "She was either shot or hit with shrapnel, I can't tell, there is too much blood". Jamie told the doctor. They put Eddie on the stretcher and wheeled her into the ER. Linda comes out of nowhere and stops Jamie from following. "You can't go in there Jamie. She is in good hands."

"Linda, please don't let her die. I can't lose her." "She is in good hands, Jaime, I will keep you updated"

Linda walks away leaving Jaime alone. Now what does he do. He knows that he has to call the correction facility where her father is and get word to him. He was not sure about Eddie's mother, they never really talked about Moms. It still hurt a little talking about his mom as he was the baby or in Danny's words the "Golden boy". But he knew he was about to play the waiting game.


	3. Ch 3 Family

Jamie had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, when the doors opened and there was his Sister Erin, niece Nicky, and grandfather Henry. "Linda called us as soon as she heard it was Eddie" Erin stated. There were no secrets in the Reagan family. Henry looked at Jamie hands and got a little paler. "lets go get you cleaned up". "No, I need to be here if they come out with news about Eddie"

"Jamie, she is going to be there for a while, listen to grandpa. Nicky and I will be here if there is any word" Erin promised. "Can you call the correction facility and have the warden notify her dad please Erin". "sure." Erin said as she watched her grandfather walk her baby brother to the mens bathroom to get cleaned up.

Erin dials a number and moves to off to the side. "McBride!" "Alex, it's me Erin. I need a favor" "sure for my favorite ADA, anything" he said with a little hint of a flirt in there. If only it were the time for that. "Jaime partner Eddie was seriously injured in the line of duty" Erin blurted out a little to harshly.

"OMG, how is she" Alex said all business now. "She is in surgery and I don't know. It doesn't sound good., Jaime wanted me to call the Warden and have her Dad notified, but I don't think this is something he should here over the phone. Can you drive out there and get word to him. I will call you with any updates. You would be doing my family and I a big favor".

"Consider it done and I will swing by when I get a chance" Before Erin could say it was not necessary Alex had already hung up.

The double doors opened up. And in comes the Patriarch of the Blue Blood Family. Frank Reagan. He was flanked by Garratt and Sid and his security detail followed close behind him. "How is she?" Frank asked. "She is in surgery, but she didn't look good". Erin said "Jamie?"

"He is with Pop getting cleaned up. He is still shaken. Have you heard from Danny?" Erin asked her father

"No, he should have went straight to the scene". Frank dials a number. "Commissioner?", "Do we know what happened to my officer, detective?" "it looks like she was hit with some type of makeshift IED Rifle. Instead of shooting bullets, it shot out things you would see in an IED, nails, glass, etc. I haven't seen this much damage since I was in Iraq. How is she doing?"

"She is still in Surgery".

"and the kid?" Danny asked. "Haven't seen him yet, but I'm pretty sure is mixed up as much as you were when Linda got shot". "not to mention feeling guilty as hell that it was Eddie that got hit and not him".

"any leads on the shooter? " Frank asked.

"Crime Scene is here processing, hopefully we will get a print or two"

"keep my updated and swing by when you get a chance"

"will do Sir." Danny bends down and takes out his pin. He picks up what appears to be a trip wire that sent from the make shift rifle to the door. He needed to find out if Eddie rung the door bell or knocked. Did she idenfity herself as NYPD? These were important things to figure out because what if it had been the mail man, or a delivery person with the wrong address. Was she an innocent bystander or was she a target because she was NYPD.

Baez walks in. "So I talked to the neighbor that called it in." They were loud banging noised like someone was banging on the wall, but not the wall that joins the two apartment walls."

She said "it sounded like someone was banging a code, but she doesn't do morse code so she is really not sure. It just seemed like there was a pattern. This had been going on for two hours or so and that is just how long she had been home. It could have gone on longer than that"

"Did she say who lived in the apartment?". Danny asked. "Just some white guy with long dirty hair. Not someone you want to say hi to on the street. That is all the description she could give. She said that when she saw him she never did make eye contact with him because he was creepy"

"great, so every hippie in the city could be our suspect".

"Crime scene is looking to see if there are any camera's in the area that record. Maybe if we can see someone that looks like that we can get a positive ID. How is she?" Baez asked.

"Not good, the kid is a mess to".

" There is not much more we can do here until crime scene processes it, you wanna swing by the hospital to check in?" "Thanks Maria, I do." – Baez knew when Danny used her first name he was beyond worried about an issue.


	4. Ch 4 Father Notification

Alex had only met Eddie a couple of times. She seemed like a good cop. From what he had heard was that the Janko-Reagan partnership was a good one. He had run into them one night a bar that was frequented by cops one night and he saw what everyone else saw. There seemed to be more than just a work partnership at play. Some cops even had bets on when they would hook up. But if Alex knew anything about the Reagans, it was that integrity was ingrained in their DNA and Jamie would not make a move.

The warden brought Eddie's father into the room. He seemed to already know something was wrong. "My little girl, is she okay". "have a seat Mr. Janko" Alex said. "just tell me, please. " his voice cracking and his eyes were already filling up with tears.

"There was an incident when Eddie was responding to a call. I don't have all of the facts yet Mr. Janko, all I know is that she is in surgery at St. Vincents". I will keep the warden informed of any information I get on Eddie".

"Her partner, is he okay?"

"he wasn't hit, but I don't think you could say he is okay" Alex said.

"Thank you for coming to tell me. I know you didn't have to do that." Mr. Janko stated as he brushed the tears away.

The warden looked at Alex and nodded his head to the side basically saying can I talk to you outside for a minute.

Alex and the Warden left Mr. Janko sitting in the chair trying to control his emotions.


	5. Ch 5 The Diagnosis

Jamie just stood there watching the blood go down the drain as the water washed it away from his hands. Eddie's blood. It should have been his. What the hell happened? He couldn't remember how or why Eddie ended up going to the door first. He should have listened to his instincts and called for backup. Now Eddie is fighting for her life and it was his fault.

"Jamie….. Jaime…. Jamie….." Pop had to call his name three times before he heard him. "You okay?

"OKAY? No I'm not okay, my partner is fighting for her life and its all because I didn't react fast enough." Jamie pulled the door open and stalked outside.

He literally ran into his dad. "Son" "Dad" "how are you holding up?"

"Why is everyone concerned with me? Do I have any scratches on me? NO.. Am I fighting for my life? NO!"

"calm down son"

"Do we know what happened" Jamie demanded.

"Don't concern yourself with that" Pop said.

"I have to…it will be the only thing keeping me from ripping this place apart."

"Let's go sit down and take a moment to breath. Then I will tell you everything that I know, but I will be honest it's not much" Frank said, directing him with his arm.

They headed toward the waiting room which now had every person with the last name Reagan, except Danny and every off duty police officer. Sean and Jack give Jaime a hug and Nicky gives him a gentle smile. Jamie and Frank sit down and Sid starts telling Jaime everything they know.

"it looks like she was hit with a rifle blast, but instead of bullets it was filled with shrapnel like objects. It was meant to cause maximum damage. They are looking for a white male with long dingy hair who rented the apartment, but right now they don't have a name. The name on the lease is fake. Do you know if she run the doorbell or knocked on the door?" Sid asked.

Jaime closed his eyes tight and tried to remember. He remembered her walking up the steps. She reached for the doorbell, but didn't touch it. She knocked instead. "She knocked. She was about to say NYPD, but then the blast went off". Jamie told Sid.

Frank and Sid looked at each other. "What, what does that mean?" Jamie asked.

"Well, if she rung the doorbell then we could assume that it was rigged that way. You know touch doorbell, run goes off" Frank cut in "with her knocking on the door suggest that someone was watching you guys and once she got in front of the door they pulled the trigger…sort of speak".

"hey Kid" Danny said as he came up to them. Jaime stood up and Danny gave him a big brother hug.

"She is strong and kind of a smart ass, not to mention stubborn, so she will pull through".

"yeah" Jaime said. "Dad just told me what you think happened, anything else"

"no, kid, we still waiting to see if we can get fingerprints. Anything you can share".

"Eddie got out of the car first…She got to the middle of the stairs and turned back to me and said something. I had this feeling, I was about to tell her to come back to the car, but she continued to the top and knocked on the door. She didn't even get to announce herself as NYPD before the blast went off. I got to her, there was so much blood. I pulled her behind the car and then bullets started flying. It couldn't have been a stationary rifle. These bullets were spreading all around"

"Jaime they weren't all bullets. It looks like the blast that hit eddie was all nails, glass and spikes. The rounds you were taking were high powered rifle rounds. I've never seen a weapon like it before. There were no damage inside the apartment that would indicate that there was an IED there. This means the device had to be mobile. Different device, but same damage.

"I called for backup and two other cars should up. We made the decision to put Eddie in a car and drive her ourselves here and that is what we did. I didn't see who was doing the shooting, or how many. But nobody exited from the front door".

A call of "Family of Edit Janko?" Everyone stood up. Frank led the group and asked "How is my officer?"

"We removed most of the objects from her head, face and neck area. Her vest protected her chest and heart from being hit. There was a piece of glass that nearly severed her jugular. She would have bled out had that happened. She is breathing on her own, but there was a nail head that is still lodged in her neck to close to the spin to move right now. We are hoping that when the swelling goes down that it will push it out or give us enough wiggle room to go in and remove it."

"Will she be okay" Jaime asked. "Only time will tell. We have to wait for her to wake up and tell us what she feels and what she does not feel."

"Can we see her Doc?". Frank asked. The doctor looked around and saw how many "We's" there were.

"I need her to rest, Commissioner, so I will let you and one other person go in..for now. Then we will discuss open visitation".

Jaime started heading toward Eddie's room and Frank stopped him. "Officer Reagan, halt". Jaime looked back "what, I'm going to go see Eddie".

"No, no you're not. I am going to go see my officer first, then you can go in and see her". Frank made it sound like an order, but Jaime was still going to fight. "Sir, she is my partner"…"yes, but she is my officer and well I outrank you".

That was it. Jaime could not believe that Frank was pulling rank on him. His own father and with Eddie to boot. He wanted to scream, but he just raised his arm like he was saying "well what are you waiting for".

Frank entered the room. The lights had been turned down low. Eddies neck had a big bandage on it. There were smaller ones all over her face. But you could see her eyes. Frank took her hand and said a little prayer. "Edit, I need you to wake up. I can't lose another officer, especially one that is family. You don't know it, but we Reagans consider you family. Jaime is out there about to lose his mind with worry about you. So wake up. That's an order. He needs you, we need you". Frank bent down to kiss her on the forehead and he felt her squeeze his hand a little bit.

Frank left the room and found Jaime pacing back and forth. Jamie looked up and saw Frank exiting the room and brushed past him. He halted when he got into the room and saw Eddie. Tears welded up in his eyes. He went to her and held her hand.

He kissed her forehead, much like his father had just done and started apologizing. "it's my fault Eddie. I should be in this bed, not you". He just sat there holding her hand, praying. He didn't know how long he had been like that when the doctor came in.

"I have to ask you to leave" the Doc said. "I can't leave Doc. I got to be here, please let me stay."

The doc said "I have to ask you to leave, but I don't have to make you leave". Jaime took off his jacket, kicked his boots off and crawled onto the bed with Eddie. He laid like that until he fell asleep.


	6. Ch 6 Vistors

Thanks for the good feedback. the story will continue. Again I don't own BB or these characters.

Linda peeked into the room and saw that both were sleeping peacefully. She went back to the waiting room and addressed everyone "okay, there is nothing any of you can do right now. I know all of you want to be here for Eddie, but hanging out is not doing anyone any good. So why don't you all leave, go home, get something to eat, take a shower, go to work, catch the bad guys and come back tomorrow afternoon". All of the cops started leaving one by one. Kara Walsh walked up to Linda and gave her, her card. "If she wakes up can you please give me a call". "I will" Linda said with a smile.

"Pop, that goes for you and the rest of the family. Go home!" "Nope, when family is in the hospital this is the only place for us to be" Henry stated. He had to be the most stubborn Reagan when it came to hospitals.

" I will take the boys home." Erin told Linda. "let's go boys , Nicky don't you have a final to take?" Erin herded most of the family out the door, but Pop stubbornly just sat in the chair. "I'll wait".

Linda and Erin just shook their heads, knowing it would be useless to argue with him. Danny chose that moment to walk in. He was carrying what appeared to be a go bag, and breakfast. He handed Pop a cup of coffee, and threw the go bag in a chair. "I brought breakfast and a change of clothes for Jamie. Has he come out of Eddie's room yet?" Linda just shook her head no.

"Do you think that the Doc would mind if I poked my head in?" "two minutes Danny." Linda told him. Danny grabbed the bag and slowly opened the door to Eddie's room. Jamie shook his head and opened his eyes. "Hey" he croaked. "what time is it?".

"Oh, it's about 0730 sleepily head. I brought you a change of clothes. How is she doing?"

"She is breathing on her own. I thought I felt her squeeze my hand, but I don't know if that was a muscle spasm or wishful thinking." Jamie got out of the bed and took the go bag. "thanks". He threw it in the chair.

"well arn't you going to change?"

"I'm not leaving her side".

"Kid, go change. I will be right here with her and if she choose that time to wake up I will holler down the hall for you. Scouts honor." Jamie hesitated knowing that Danny never made a good boy scout, but he took the bag and the offer.

"Oh and stop in the waiting room and say hi to Pop. Maybe he will share some coffee with you." Jamie wasn't surprised to hear that Pop spent the night in the waiting room.

Danny looked at Eddie when the door closed. "Okay Kid, you need to wake up. The Other kid is not doing too well. I know you can be stubborn, but this is not the time for it. You know how the kid feels about you. Well you should know".

There was a knock on the door, "come in" Danny said.

Erin poked her head in. "Where's Jaime?" "Changing".

"She looks so pale. Alex notified her dad. Any news on who did this?"

"No. No one can give a firm description of the guy who rented the apartment. He did everything online and nothing is turning up real. Crime Scene was able to lift some prints, but so far nothing."

Jaime entered in room. Erin gave him a hug. "Hang in there Jaime we are all praying".

Erin told Jamie about Alex notifying Eddie's father. "Thank you".

The Doctor came in and looked around. "There are to many people in here. ButI need all of you to leave while I exam Eddie. Yes Mr. Reagan that means you to". The doc looking right at Jaime.

Jaime opened his mouth to protest, but the Dr. held up his hand. "No arguing. This is my hospital. My rules".

Danny half pulled Jaime out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room. "She is in good hands" he told his baby brother.

Erin said her goodbyes as she had to give opening statements in one of her cases. "I will be back as soon as I can". Danny needed to leave to also, "I'll walk you out".

They left Jaime and Henry siting there in silence as they were looking at Eddies hospital room door waiting for the Dr. to come out and give them some news.


	7. Ch 7 The other relationship

Alex was waiting for Erin when she got to her office. "how is she" he asked. "she was sleeping. She was so pale. I've never seen her so still or quiet."

"and your brother"

"stubborn, guilt stricken. I think he blames himself for this. Danny told me that before they went out on shift that Jaime had a feeling. The same feeling he got before Joe, and I got shot. He was worried about it being Danny. How did the notification go?"

"as well as expected. Mr. Janko was upset . The warden pulled me aside said that if either the DA or the Commissioner gave the okay, they would give Mr. Janko a day pass to come to the hospital to visit Officer Janko. He said he normally doesn't recommend this but Mr. Janko has been a model prisoner. He would require two escorts though."

"really, that would be great."

"Do you want me to hit up the DA for approval or do you want to as 1PP?"

"My family, I will go talk to the DA. But I don't know who we will find to do the escort duty. Maybe I can call the 12th and see if two of Eddies friends can do it."

"Already taken care of. Anthony and I will handle the escorting. You get the approval and we will be good."

Erin smiled at him. He had a hard time keeping his feelings to himself when she smiled like that.

"Thank you Alex, for everything." She said as she headed for her bosses office.

Erin returned to her office with the approval needed to get Eddie's father to the hospital. Sitting on her desk was a bag from her favorite deli. _I heard the good news. Anthony and I are on way to pick up Mr. J. you look like you haven't eaten in a week. EAT! A._

Erin needed to have a talk with Alex. She knew where his head was at because hers was in the same place. She really did not want another workplace romance, but Alex was different. He didn't have the playboy vibe. They just now got their relationship back on track after she found out that his dad had killed his mother. He didn't blame her, but it was her idea to close the case. He took some time off of work to process it and then went to work for another ADA for awhile. But he was back on her side of the blding now. It felt good. Plus with the way things were with Eddie, every moment should count.

Erin sent Alexa text…. _thx. find me when u get back E._.

Erin called her grandfather. "How is everyone?"

Pop gave her the low down on how both Eddie and Jamie were doing. But it wasn't much sense the doctor was still in Eddie's room running tests.

"Alex and Anthony went to pick up Mr. Janko. They should be there in a few hours".

"Hump..I will let everyone know.".

"See you Pop."

Erin sat down at her desk and started to nibble on her sandwich. Her mind went to the first time she met Eddie. It was a few days after Eddie had been assaulted by one of her dates. Jamie had brought her in to make the report.

 _"_ _Erin, this is my partner Eddie Janko" "Eddie my sister Erin"._

 _"_ _Hi Ms. Reagan" Eddie said._

 _"_ _call me Erin, please. Have a seat. What brings you in?"_

 _Eddie and Jamie sat down together on the couch and Erin could feel the tension. "is everything okay?" Jamie had taken her hand and that is when Erin though there would be more to than just a partnership between them. "Eddie it's okay she can help". That is all she needed to hear and she had just spurted out what happened to her._

 _…"_ _I don't want to be looked at as a victim" she finished as she wiped away the tears._

 _"_ _Eddie I'm glad you came forward. Guys like this will keep doing it until someone stops them. You say he doesn't know you're a cop? "_

 _"_ _No, I never tell guys I'm a cop, until I know it's a little bit more serious."_

 _"_ _are you going to press charges?" Erin knew that some victims recanted or dropped the charges because they were scared. She hopped Eddie wasn't one of those women._

 _"_ _do you think we have a shot at making a case. I mean it's been three days and it's just my word against his word."_

 _"_ _Well Officer Janko, I know I just met you but I would take your word over his word any day. Besides he has a history of this type of behavior. Obviously I have to recuse myself because you're my brother's partner but I will make sure your case gets an experienced ADA and I will put my best investigator on the case as well"_

 _"_ _Thank you Erin"._

 _"_ _Thank you sis" Jaime gave her a hug and walked Eddie out of the office._

As they walked away, Jaime's hand was on Eddie's back in a protective measure. Erin in that moment thought she would make a great little sister.

looks like there will be at least 7 more chapters to this story.


	8. Ch 8 The Good News

The door had not even been cracked open a little bit before Jamie was out of his seat. Pop took a little longer to get up, really showing his age today.

"Doc, how is she?" Jamie asked.

"The good news is that the swelling as gone down a little bit. Her brain function is strong. I am still worried about the remaining shrapnel that was left in her neck so that is what I am keeping an eye on."

"why hasn't she awoke yet?" Pop asked.

"there is no medical reason that I can find to explain why she is still asleep. My guess is she is not quite ready to wake up yet. Give her time. Her mind might be waiting for her body to catch up in the recovery process. Keep talking to her. When she is ready, she will wake up."

Jamie let out a breath of relief. It sounded like Eddie was going to be okay. "can I go back in doc?"

"I'm surprised that you are still out here me" was his answer.

"I will let the family know, you go in there where you are needed most". Pop said giving him a little shove.

Pop pulled out his phone to make the necessary calls as Jamie went back inside Eddie's room.

"Hey there partner. Doc said you're going to be fine, but I would really love it if you would open your eyes and tell me yourself. Sgt. called me and told me that I am officially on "protection detail" until who ever did this is caught. I guess that is his way of saying I don't have to use all of my leave to stay here. Come on wake up, it feels weird talking to myself and not getting any sarcastic remarks from you."

At that moment he felt Eddie squeeze his hand. He knew it was her. He just would have to be patient and talk to her to get her to come back to him. He picked up the New York Times and was just about to start reading page 1 when Linda poked her head in.

"hey I just heard the good news".

"yeah, she just squeezed my hand."

"do you need anything. I don't need you passing out because you haven't eaten anything."

"I ate a little at breakfast."

"well that is not good enough. I will bring both you and Pop something to eat when I go on my break. I don't know what it is about Reagan men."

"thanks Linda..for everything."

When Linda left the room Jamie started reading again. "Today the Mayor announced…."


	9. Ch 9 Daddies Visit

Alex and Anthony arrived at the hospital around 2 in the afternoon. Alex knocked on Eddie's room and heard Jamie say "come in".

"Officer Reagan, I'm Det. McBride, I work with your sister. I have Mr. Janko here to see Officer Janko."

"that's fine, he can come in" Jamie said as he sets the newspaper down.

Alex starts taking the handcuffs off of Mr. Janko and asks "you're not going to cause any trouble are you".

"No sir. I just want to see my daughter".

Alex lets him in the room by himself. Jamie is reluctant to leave but realizes that Mr. Janko needs this time with Eddie and walks out.

"hey why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to drink" Henry asks.

Jamie looks back at the door and Alex breaks in "Hey if anything happens we will come get you."

"Thank you."

Henry and Jamie walk toward the elevators and Alex takes a seat next to Anthony who was already starting to fall asleep. Anthony could sleep anywhere and anytime.

Alex breaks out his phone and sends a text "we are at the hospital". Ding. "thanks I will be there soon. Judge is in champers deciding on defense motion"

Alex knew this was a big case for Erin. A street vendor was gunned down because he didn't want to pay "protection money" to the neighborhood gang. The defense was trying to prohibit the word "gang" as they felt it would prejudice the jury.

"I'm sure you will win." Alex texted back. Ding. "I better. How long are you guys going to be there." Ding. "we have to have him back by 9." Ding. "okay. If I don't see you before you leave, can u stop by my apt. " ding. "I have a few questions about a potential defense witness they may be calling" ding. "okay, I will."

Erin knew it was a poor excuse but it was all she had.

Alex wondered what this knew witness was all about. Erin had a solid case.

Meanwhile in Eddie's room, Mr. Janko was siting an old Serbian nursery rhyme, one that he sung to Eddie when she was a little girl. … _Sedi Ćira na vrh slame, brkovima plaši vrane (_ Ćira* is sitting on top of the hay)

He could not believe that his strong beautiful girl was lying in this hospital bed. He was not to happy when she announced that she wanted to protect the city from bad people. Because he was one of those bad people that people needed to be protected from. When Eddie told him that the main reason was to balance the Janko Karma scale back up and make up for his sins. Now look at her.

Jamie came back in and sat on the other side of the bed. They didn't talk to each other, they just sat there silently praying that Eddie would wake up.

What seemed like five minutes later to Mr. Janko , Alex knocked on the door. "Mr. Janko, it's time to go." And stepped out again.

"well baby girl, daddies got to go. I love you" he gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to Jamie. "you will take care of our girl won't you". Jamie just nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

Mr. Janko left the room knowing that his little girl was in good hands.

All the Reagans poked their heads in and out the rest of the evening. Danny gave him an update on the case which was not much. There were two hits on the fingerprints so they weren't totally in the dark.

The Commissioner came and tried to talk Jamie into leaving the hospital, but it fell on deaf ears. He did manage to get Pop to leave.

Now once again, for the second night in a row, Jamie climbed into the bed with Eddie and held her hand while she slept. "you don't need any more beauty sleep Eddie so wake up" he whispered in her ear and then closed his eyes.


	10. Ch 10 the unexpected relationship

Bare with me on this chapter. I am going off script a little bit but I am setting up for another story to come soon... hope you like the teaser...

The unexpected relationship

Erin was going over the witness statements of tomorrow's witnesses in her case. She was struggling with this one witness as there seemed something to be wrong with their statement, but she couldn't figure out what. Maybe Alex would figure it out. Oh who was she fooling, she really didn't want Alex over to talk about work.. ding. Her phone went of. "we on our way back, be there in 20".

"k" she texted back.

She has not really be able to concentrate on her case since Eddie injury. Life's mortality has been at the front of her brain since it happened. She made Nicky promise to call more, she made a lunch date with Linda and now she is thinking about making something happen with Alex.

Erin looked down and what she was wearing. She had changed out of her court outfit into comfortable jeans and a Columbia t-shirt Nicky had gotten her. Was this to casual. Should she change. Buzzzzzzzzzzz. To late. She heard her door buzzer go off.

"hello" she said just in case.

"it's me" Alex said.

"come on up".

She opened the door and waited for Alex to get off the elevator. He was holding a bag that had one of the most famous New York bakery's logo on it.

"what's that?"

"desert?"

"come on it" Erin said.

Alex entered and looked around. Noting seemed to change since the last time he came here. He took off his jacket and put in on the back of one of the chairs. He looked at the table and saw all of Erin's reading material scattered all around.

"still working I see?"

"yeah. There is something about Mr. Paphos statement that is not right. I don't know what it is".

"here let me take a look at it".

Alex read the statement as Erin cut the cake he brought into two pieces and poured him a cup of coffee.

As Erin set the plate and cup down, Alex grabbed her notepad and started making some notes and then started drawing a picture.

"can you pull up google maps? He asked her.

"sure". Once she pulled it up he took the laptop from her and started typing an address. He made some additional notes and then gave her back the laptop.

"look here your witness said that the suspect Mr. Larnca was walking up from 3rd ave north and then cut across to laker avenue, but he couldn't have done that because laker was under construction and that whole sidewalk was blocked off. Plus if you look at the wound trajectory it appears that the shooter should have been coming from the south or that Mr. Protar back was to him. But all of the other witnesses say that Mr. Protar was facing the street because he was talking to some customers."

"So Mr. Paphos is lying" Erin said.

"that would be my guess, but why. Let me take this and run with it. You weren't planning on calling im until the afternoon right?"

"yeah. Thanks. I think everything that is happening with Jamie and Eddie has affected my consentration. I should have figured that out."

"don't beat yourself up. Now I will take off so you can get some sleep." Alex said, but it came out like he was disappointed that he had to go.

"no…..wait..can we…. Can we talk for a minute." Erin struggled to get out.

"sure. What about?"

"us?" Alex seemed a little confused.

"yeah us. Are we good? I mean you are not still mad about me for reopening your mothers case are you?

"Erin. I never blamed you or was mad at you in the first place." Alex said. He took a couple of steps toward Erin and was just inches away.

"why do I feel that there is this barrier between us and we can't get over it then?" she asked.

"because there is a barrier, just not the one you are thinking of." Then he went for it. It was going to be now or never. He slightly touched her lips with his and he tasted the slight chocolate mixed with coffee test. That is not his new favorite taste.

Erin didn't shy away. She deepened the kiss and Alex backed her up until her back hit the refrigerator.

Alex was the first to break away. "I think we just jumped over the barrier" Erin said. "you think" Alex connected their foreheads together as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can you stay" Erin asked.

"not tonight. You need your sleep and if I stay you won't. Mr. Protar needs you at your best." Alex said.

Erin just had to have one more kiss. This one was just as sweet but it held a silent promise of what was to come in the future.

Alex broke the kiss off, grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door. "see you tomorrow counselor."

"see you tomorrow, detective." Erin locked the door and started cleaning up. As she headed for her room she got a text "sleep tight, A."

She just smiled and headed for bed.


	11. Ch 11 Danny gets a lead

Thanks for the great feedback and letting me slide the last chapter in there. Don't worry the next chapter is all about Eddie

Danny stands over the kitchen sink looking out into the front yard. It was a Saturday morning and he was the only one up. Linda had the day off so he was letting her sleep in. If only he could rejoin her. But he had to go in and see what was going on with Eddie's attacker.

"hey your up early" Linda said as she hugs him from behind. Their marriage wasn't perfect be at least she understood the sacrifices he was forcing her and the boys to make. He didn't deserve her.

"yeah, I'm hoping crime scene has something for us". Danny said turning around and returning the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He set his coffee cup in the sink and started putting his suit jacket on.

"I saw her last night and she is regaining some of her color back but the doctors still don't know why she is not waking up. They just say it is up to her." Linda told him.

"stubborn isn't she"

"she's got to be to ride with a Reagan" Linda responded smartly.

Danny chuckled, gave Linda a goodbye kiss. "Love you" and he headed out the door.

Linda looks down and sees the coffee cup. She takes it and puts it in the dishwasher… "dishwasher Danny" she hollers at him.

Baez is already sitting at her desk when Danny walks into the squad room. "hey, I expected you would beat me here" she said looking up at him.

"hmm. Traffic" he said.

"well I have some good news. A hit on the fingerprints came back to a Jacob Thomas. He was dishonorably discharged from the Navy three years ago" Baez told him.

"let me see. Why was he discharged?" Danny said has he grabbed the file from Baez hand.

"well, it said that he was part of Explosive Ordnance Disposal Unit TWO out of Virginia. He like to steal unused parts and experiment building all kids of IED's. The Navy found that he had stolen over $500,000 dollars worth of parts and he had over a dozen different blue prints in his apartment when Naval Criminal Investigative Service raided it. I spoke to the Agent who conducted the raid and one of those blue prints matches the device that was used."

"where do we find this Mr. Thomas?" Danny asked.

"there is no record of him ever living in New York City. I did put in a call to his former CO and I am waiting to hear back. Maybe he has an old battle buddy who lives here." Baez said.

"shipmate"

"what?"

"in the Navy, they call them shipmates, not battle buddies". Danny informed her.

"Oh" Baez said, raising her eyebrows like she was saying "who cares".

Danny was scanning the file that Baez handed him and something caught his attention.

"son of a bitch" he said.

"what, what did you see?" Baez said.

"let's go, I'll explain on the way".

Baez had to nearly sprint just to keep up with Danny. "Look who testified on his behalf at his Court-Martial." Danny said.

"it says here a Derrick Curtis. Do you know who that is?" Baez asked him.

"now look who made the 911 call." Danny told her.

Baez looked in the file to find the initial 911 complaint. "it says the call came from Mr. Rick and Jessica….Curtis! No. it can't be? It has to be a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidence. "Rick" can be shorten for Derrick. Plus this would explain why now one saw him leave the building. Plus the vague description that we got from them." Danny said.

Danny made a call into SWAT and ERS. He wanted to take no chances. Baez was on the phone talking to the former CO of Mr. Thomas who was just now calling her back.

"Use extreme caution" Danny was telling the SWAT commander. "We don't know how many of these devices he has built or what their capability is."

"Danny, Curtis was Thomas mentor in the Navy. Their CO said they were like two peas in a pod". Baez told him.

"great, just what we need two explosive experts." Danny mumbled.

Danny skidded to a stop in front of the building where just days ago his future sister-in-law…..oh where did that thought come from Danny thought….. was severely injured.

"Keep your head down Baez" Danny yelled. "right back at ya partner" Baez yelled back. Danny's mission today was that if anyone landed in the hospital or bodybag it would be Thomas.

Danny moved to one side of the door and pounded on it. "NYPD, open up!" he yelled. Pounded again. Baez was still on the sidewalk but not standing directly in front of the door. Danny heard yelling from inside. It sounded like a woman telling someone that it was over and don't make it more difficult.

"NYPD last chance to open up!" Danny yelled. ESU and SWAT had arrived. Danny nodded to the ESR Officer who was carrying the battle ram. Danny told him to hit the door from the side vice head one just in case.

The ESU agent hit the door and an explosion rang out. But this time it sounded like it was coming from inside the building. SWAT and ESU stormed the residence yelling "police get down on the ground".

A few minutes later SWAT came out escorting the Curtis's and Thomas out of the building in handcuffs.

"Which one of you is Thomas?" Danny asked. Thomas looked at Danny, but before he could say anything Curtis butted in. "he did it for me"

Danny looked at Curtis and asked "What?"

"NYPD would not approve my request to join. Three times I got denied. I just wanted to be a cop."

Danny just shook his head. As SWAT lead them away, he got his phone out and dialed a number.

"We got them Sir. All three are in custody."

"Great Work Detective. See you at the hospital" The Commissioner said.

****The reason behind the assault is a little weak. Standby for a possible revision.****


	12. Ch 12 Eddie Wakes Up

Jamie is reading a girlie magazine to Eddie when Linda and the Doctor walk in. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing." Linda said. "But we need you to step out for a moment while we exam Eddie and change her bandages."

"Okay"

"Besides, Danny just showed up and I think he has some news for you" Linda said.

Jamie quietly left the room, eyes searching for Danny, but what he saw was that every person who had the last name Reagan was in the waiting room. Danny and Frank walked up to Jamie.

"We got him, Kid" Danny said. "We got him."

Jamie took a deep breath. It felt like it was the first one he had taken in days.

"Now if we can just get her to wake up" Frank said.

"I'm trying dad. I don't know what else to do. I have read the newspaper, sports magazine, people magazine, the TV guide and now I am one to Bride magazine. Nothing gives."

Danny starting smirking. "What?" Jamie asked. "You're reading her Bride Magazine, Kid. Talk about reading your fortune cookie." Frank laughed a little. Jamie started blushing a little bit. Before he could come back with a come back Linda and the Doctor walked out of Eddie's room.

All Reagan's were on deck when the Doctor came by. "She is doing much better. The swelling has gone down a lot. We've reduced the bandages so she won't look so puffy now. The nail that is in her neck looks like it can be safely removed tomorrow. But I really want to wait until she wakes up. I don't want to give her anymore drugs that will keep her knocked out before she wakes up."

"So just keep talking to her, Doc?" Jamie asked. "don't you mean read to her" Danny quipped.

Jamie just hung his hand and tried not to laugh, it would only encourage Danny more.

Jamie went back into Eddie's room. The doctor was right, she is staring to look a lot better, now that they took the old bandages off. You could actually see more of her face. Jamie found the magazine and resumed his place next to her on the bed. He put her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her.

He started talking about the fall wedding dress season. How all the wedding dress designers were starting to release their wedding dress line for the fall. He turned the page and asked Eddie "what do you think about this dress?, I think that it would even look better with a vail"

"it's to long..the dress on the other page is a much better wedding dress for the fall" he heard. It took him a minute to comprehend what he had just heard. He was thinking that he was dreaming. He looked down and say that Eddie was looking up at him.

"you're awake?" he asked.

"no, lamp chop, I'm must sleep talking". Eddie responded.

Jamie started laughing and then it turned to tears. He couldn't control his tears. This was the first time he had broken down since she had been admitted to the hospital.

"hey Jamie, what's wrong, why you crying?" Eddie asked.

"I am so scared about living life without you" Jamie confessed.

Eddie just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"Do you want to tell me why I am in the hospital?" Eddie asked. Maybe that would help. Give him something to focus on.

So Jamie told her all about what happened three days ago. "You've been with me the entire time?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I have."

"well can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything"

"can you please go get me something to eat. I'm starving."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "Let me get the doctor, to see if it's okay for you to eat anything."

"The doctor is going to say no, come on partner, you're suppose to sneak the good stuff in."

Jamie just shook his head and went to go get the doctor.

"She's awake" Jamie told the Reagan's. "She is actually awake, and talking and being a smart ass. Can you actually believe that she wants food. The first thing she asks for is food." Jamie still could not believe that she was awake. "I'm going to go find the doctor to see if I can even get her some food."

As soon as Jamie left in search of the doctor, all of the Reagan's headed for Eddie's room.

Knock Knock "Come in" Eddie said.

Erin poked her head in. "Care for some visitors?"

"Sure" Eddie said. But she was a little taken back by how many Reagan's piled in her room. It looked to be all of them. Minus Jamie and his sister-in-law Linda. Even the kids were here.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"We are so glad that you are awake, Eddie" Erin said.

"Yeah. Thanks"

"The Kid has been taking care of you" Danny said. "I don't think we have seen him this still in ages, not to mention quite.

Henry, the grandfather, just patted her on the knee and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well, Eddie I am glad to see that you are awake and hopefully will be cleared for duty soon." Frank said.

"Thank you Commissioner I am looking forward to getting back on the beat."

"Frank, in here we can be less formal. Don't you think?" Frank asked.

"Sure" Eddie was a little confused by that statement.

Jamie came back in the room with the doctor, surprised to see his entire family in the room.

"well I guess Officer Reagan was correct, you are awake. How you feel?"

"I have a headache and I'm hungry."

The doctor checked her out and said "we will stick with something light for now. What flavor Jell-O you like.?"

"Cherry" both Jamie and Eddie said at once. There was not comments from the Reagan's just looks all the way around.

"Well, I guess we be going now" Henry said, ushering all the Reagan's out the room. "We will see you tomorrow for Sunday Dinner."

"Um, grandpa, I don't know if I will make it. I might be here with Eddie." Jamie said.

"Hmm. We shall see" Henry said.

Once all the Reagan's got out of the room. Jamie took a seat in the chair and just looked at Eddie.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No, I just can't help it." Jamie said.

"Jam" "Edd" they both said. "You go first Jamie".

"When I saw you there laying in a pool of blood, I thought this was it. This was the day that I was going to lose you. I thought about all of the what ifs in our lives. I wondered if I would be able to tell you everything that was going through my head. I thought I should have beat the crap out of the guy who hurt you, how that one kiss should have been more, how Sgt. was right when he thought I ruffed that guy up because I had feelings for you. I thought about the night I held you after you killed that perp and you cried on my shoulder. I even remembered how mad I got at you when I thought you didn't have my back during the DA's investigation into that excessive force complaint during the protest and how I wouldn't get to apologize for it. I have spent the last three days laying next to you holding you and I just want to continue to do that."

"Jamie" Eddie interrupted. "What are you saying?"

"Eddie, for the last three days, I have prayed over you, I have held your hand, I have read you every magazine that I could find, including this bride magazine, just to get you to wake up. Just to get you to open your eyes and look at me. Just so that I can tell you that I don't want to be your partner at work any more."

"What…."

"I want to be your partner in life, Edit Janko. I am done denying what my family apparently already knows. I love you. I am in love with you.

"Jamie, are you sure?"

"Yes, why your not?"

"Oh, I was really sure when I saw you look at the wedding dress that I had picked out a month ago as my dream wedding dress and say it would be perfect on me." She said with a smile.

"I love you to Jamison Reagan.."

"Ug, don't call me that, it's so formal. It reminds me of the Nuns during Catholic School." Jamie joked.

The nurse took the time to come in at that moment with two bowls of Cherry Jello-o.

"So is this our first date?" Eddie asked. "Cause if it is, you need to step up your game a bit."

Jamie just looked at her and then leaned down to give her their first kiss as a couple.


	13. Ch 13 Sunday Dinner

The sun was shining through Eddie room and it brought promise to a new day and a new relationship.

Eddie felt the strength and love as Jamie held her throughout the night. Man, why did she have to sleep the last three days away. If she knew this is what would have happened she would have woken up that first day.

"Good morning" Jamie said when he noticed that she was awake. "How long have you been awake?" she asked him. "Awhile."

"Man I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

"You and your food, it's only 0630 so I'm sure they are not bringing breakfast carts yet." He told her.

"Umm Jamie, a,…" Eddie stuttered.

"What, what's wrong." Jamie said in a panic.

"Nothing is really wrong, but um, I've really go to go to the bathroom. Can you, can you help me?" Eddie said. They had taken out the catheter out last night and removed half the tubes that were attached to her.

"Yeah, partner, I got your back" He said. He unconnected some of the machines (hopefully not causing a panic at the nurses station) and helped her out of bed. "Easy, Eddie, lean on me." Eddie put her arm around him and took baby steps as that was all she was really capable of doing. But the bathroom seemed like it was a 1000 feet away vice 10 feet.

"Jamie I'm not going to make it" Eddie said. Jamie picked her up and carried her the rest of the way and sat her down. "I'm going to step out, call me when you are done. Don't move from that spot" he said. He stepped out of the room to give her some privacy.

As he standing there, there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

Danny walked in caring two go bags "Hey Kid, where's Eddie"

"She's in the bathroom"

"Here, she might want some clean clothes to wear besides that ratty hospital gown. Don't worry Baez and I swung by her apartment. The super let us in and Baez packed her a bag. I got one for you to."

"Thanks Danny. Any new info on why this happened."

"Not really the guy is keeping his mouth shut. He hasn't even asked for a lawyer. He literally is not saying anything. They are going to send him to the head doc just to be sure he's all there."

"Jamie" Eddie hollered.

"Get used to it Kid. I'll see you later" Danny said, laughing as he walked out the door.

Jamie walked in with her bag. "Danny brought you a bag. Do you need any help?"

"if you don't mind" Eddie said barley breathing. Jamie was about to see her naked for the first time. This was not how she pictured it at all. Talk about romantic.

Jamie took his time taking the hospital gown off of her as he didn't want to snag it on any of the tubes that were still attached to her. She was standing there with nothing on but the bandages around her shoulder and neck. God she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Jamie tried to put the t-shirt over her head but the hole was too small. "is this t-shirt special to you?" he asked. "no why she said" "no reason" as he ripped the hole bigger. "Better" he said.

He bent down to help her with her panties and a pair of pajama bottoms that were in the bag. "Hold onto my shoulder" he said when he noticed that she started to wobble. Eddie was not sure if she was wobbling because it was hard standing on one leg or because Jamie was almost caressing her legs. Who knew getting a person dressed was so sexy.

"You feel better" Jamie asked her. "A little. Is there a hair brush in there?" she asked.

Jamie looked and pulled out a hair brush and small make-up kit. "Baez didn't forget much" Jamie said.

"Here let's go back to the bed and I will brush your hair?" Jamie said.

"You brush my hair?" Eddie said.

"Sure how, hard can it be" Jamie said.

Eddie finally got to eat breakfast. It just was not the bacon and eggs she wanted. It was dry sticky oatmeal instead.

After breakfast the doctor stopped by "So I see you got dressed. Some big occasion going on today that I need to know about" He asked with a smile. Jamie got the impression he was not being vague like he knew there was something going to happen today.

He was about to ask what the doc meant when the doc started taking the bandage off of Eddie's next.

"It looks so much better. You might not even need full surgery to get the nail out. I do want to get another x-ray just to be sure. If it shows me what I think it's going to show me, then we can just make a small incision and pull it out. Of course we are going to give you something so you don't feel it. But if the nail is still close to your vein then we are going to have to do it the surgery way. Do you understand?"

"yeah doc, so when do I get the x-ray?" Eddie asked him.

"I will have the tech come get you." The doc said as he left the room.

"well that is good news." Jamie said.

"yeah, I might be getting out of here soon to." Eddie said.

The tech came into the room with a wheelchair. "Sir, you know you can't come right?" the tech said.

"Just don't be to long?" "Copy that"

Jamie sat down and pulled out his phone. He totally forgot to call Eddie's dad and let him know. He called the Warden and gave him the good news. He told the Warden to let Mr. Janko know that as soon as Eddie was able to, she would visit. He would make sure of it

Jamie tried calling his dad but it when to voicemail, Erin's phone went to voicemail to and no one was answering the house phone. He looked at his watch and saw that Church services was over and everyone should be heading to the house for Sunday Dinner.

He was getting worried and about to call Danny when Eddie came back in the room.

"So tech man here wouldn't show me my pics nor would he tell me what they said" Eddie said pouting.

"Not my job, ma'am," the Tech said. He was about to roll the wheelchair away, when Linda walked into the room.

"Here I will take that. You can sit back down" Linda told Eddie.

"Where we going?" Eddie asked.

"On a little field trip." Linda said.

"Did you know about this?" Eddie asked Jamie

"No, but I shouldn't be surprised." Jamie said. He just now figured it out. It looks like they are going to have Sunday Dinner here at the hospital. They did the same thing when Pop and Sean was in the hospital.

Linda pushes Eddie into a conference room that had been set up to resemble the Reagan family dinner. All the Reagan's were standing up waiting for Eddie. As Jamie takes the wheelchair from Linda, Eddie looks up and asks "Can I sit in a chair?" Linda nodded her head . Jamie helped Eddie get settled and then took his seat.

The food looked amazing. "Can I eat this?" Eddie asks looking at Linda. "Yes, you can I talked to your doctor. But you can't have any wine, so it's just water for you."

"Bummer" she mumbled. She felt a little awkward sitting there with the entire Reagan family. She always heard about these dinners and sometimes was a little jealous. But never did she allow herself to imagine she actually attending one.

"Jamie you want to say Grace" Pop asked. "Sure." For once Jamie truly had something to be grateful for.

As soon as he finished with Grace, Eddie got bombard with questions from the boys about her injuries. Sean really wanted to see the nail sticking out of her neck. Eddie offered to show him, but Linda shot that down. Jamie just sat there looking at how she was interacting with his family and didn't notice how Frank was looking at him watching her.

As the family was gathering there things Jamie broke from Eddie's side to talk to his dad. "Hey Dad, tomorrow I might need a moment with the Commissioner, do you think he would have a moment" "Well that depends on what you want to talk to him about" Frank said.

"I think I'm going to need a new work partner. The department has these pesky rules that prohibit people who are in a romantic relationship from being partners." "Are you in a romantic relationship with your partner?" Frank asked.

"Well, I think we are. I mean we had our first date last night over cherry Jell-O." Jamie smirked.

Frank just put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I approve, Son." Frank walked over to Eddie and took her hand. "Get some rest tonight, and I hope I see you next Sunday."

As Jamie was wheeling Eddie back to her room it felt like they were on cloud nine.


	14. Ch 14 The Talk (Conclusion)

Eddie had sent Jamie home last night. Now she was regretting that idea. She knew that he needed his rest. It could not have been easy for him to sit with her the last five days or so. The doctors had just left as they removed the last piece of shrapnel from her neck. It hurt like hell even with the medicine. Jamie was going to be pissed that she didn't wait for him.

Sure enough he came barging in the room. "What the hell Eddie, why didn't you wait"

"I just wanted it done. I want to go home. I want to sleep in my own bed." She cried.

"um, I was hoping that you wanted to come home with me?" Jamie said.

"What?" Eddie said.

"You still need to take it easy when you get out of here. I would feel better if you were somewhere where I could keep an eye on you." Jamie said.

"um, okay. I guess that will be okay" Eddie said. She was still unsure where their relationship was headed. Could she even call it a relationship.

"Look, Eddie I was going to wait to have this talk after you were released from the hospital but I guess we can have it now." Jamie was so nervous. He had already told her that he was in love with her. Now he just had to tell her how much he was in love with her.

"we've been partners for what 4 years now. So we've seen each other almost everyday in that 4 years. We haven't killed each other yet. We get along great. We respect each other's differences. My family loves you. I think your dad likes me. We've gotten each other through some tough times on and off the job. And while we have never really been on a real "date", I think what we have been doing over the last 4 years is secretly dating and we just couldn't admit it."

"Jamie what are you saying" Eddie cut in.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yes, Jamie I do." She responded.

"No, do you love me, like are you in love with me, like could you imagine spending the rest of your life with me."

"Jamie, are you asking…no you can't be… Jamie yes, I am in love with you and yes I HAVE imagined spending the rest of my life together." Eddie responded.

"then I don't think we should date." Jamie said.

"What, you just went on about how you love me and we've done everything together…" Eddie started to say.

"You didn't let me finish" Jaimie said cutting her off.

"you need to work on letting me finish what I want to say " He said smiling, shaking his head.

"Okay, finish then."

Jamie reached for his jacket and pulled out a little box. Eddie's heart started to beat a little faster. Her brain knew what was coming, but her heart was not quite ready to believe it.

"Edit Janko, you are the most stubborn, opinioned, plan ordinated, food obsessed, beautiful, wonderful, smart, sexy woman I have every met. You make me smile, make me laugh, and always have my back. It's been an honor have been your partner these last four years, but I don't want you to be my partner at work anymore, I want you to be my partner in life." Jamie said. He then got down on one knee and opened the box. Eddie saw the ring and it looked familiar, like she had seen it before.

"I wanted to this in a more romantic way, but since you wanted to go to your place, I figured I would do it now. Will you do the honor of being my wife? Marry me, please?" Jamie asked.

"Is this ring that we saw in the jewelry store when we were undercover? That was like 4 years ago."

"It is and I couldn't believe they still had one in stock, but if you don't like it I will get you what ever ring you want. Just say yes." Jamie said, not believing that she was going to have a problem with the damn ring.

"Well, you do have ESPN in HD, so I guess it wouldn't be to bad being your wife" She said smiling.

Jamie almost missed the yes part.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes, Jamie I will be your wife." Eddie said jumping from the bed into his arms. He almost didn't catch her and she felt the pain and started groaning.

"That's enough of this moving around" Jamie said as he set her back on the bed and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"So when are we going to tell your family?" Eddie asked.

"Well Dad already kinda knows as I told him last night I would be asking for a new partner. "

"yeah, I guess we are going to have to get new ones huh. So when are we going to tell the rest of the Reagan's?"

"I figure Sunday Dinner would be a good time as any"

"you can wait that long?"

"I've waited 4 years, I think 6 days would be a piece of cake."

Jamie crawled on the bed and held is new fiancé in his arms. He couldn't believe how much his life has changed in the last week. This has been the happiest he as ever been.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 _Three years later:_

It was hard to believe that all the Reagan's were gathered at St. Vincents again 3 years to the day waiting on word of Eddie's condition. Her condition this time was labor. She had been in labor for the last 18 hours. Jamie had come out a couple of times to give updates, but it had been 3 hours since the last one.

Pop had been working hard on wearing the carpet out in the waiting room. Sean and Jack were excited to have a new Reagan to boss around. Especially Sean as he was the youngest.

Erin kept everyone full on coffee and Danny well he was the most impatient of the Reagans, up and down, up and down, down and up on the chairs in the waiting room.

Frank was stoically staring at the doors that lead in the delivery room. He was the only one who knew the secret that Jamie and Eddie had been keeping from the rest of the family.

An hour later, Jamie comes out. "She did it. I'm a father." Jamie said.

A bunch of cheers when up and then the questions came.

"hold on, hold on guys" Jamie said. "Come see for yourself" He said, escorting them to the room that Eddie had been brought into.

As the family walked in they saw that Eddie, was holding not one but two bundles of joy.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to "Joseph Henry Reagan and Mary Elizabeth Reagan"" Eddie said.

Both Frank and Henry's eyes teared up. Frank knew they were going to have twins, but the names were a big surprise.

END OF STORY

Thank you everyone for the encouragement and feedback on my very first story. Look for more from me. I am working on another Eddie/Jamie story and a Erin/Alex story. Plus if you are fans of NCIS franchise I am working on a stories for Kensi/Deeks, Tony (even though he has departed) and LaSalle/Percy. Plus I have a idea for a crossover for Aiden Hanna and Laurel Pride.


End file.
